


A Very 'Special' First Date

by Nanostin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, I feel like this should've been a crack fic but it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Kokichi takes Himiko to a very special place for their first ever date. Meanwhile, Angie has been assigned to a mission from Tenko.





	A Very 'Special' First Date

Today was a special day for Himiko, for today was the day where she goes on her first ever date with her new boyfriend. Or rather, this is the day where she goes on her first ever date with her first ever boyfriend.

Just like most young teenage girls on their first ever dates, she wanted to dress up as best as she could. Usually, she’ll just put on whatever she finds first in her closet, but for this special occasion, she went through what could only be described as a try-on-a-thon. 

The finished result had her in a cute and casual style; a beige cable net sweater and a bubblegum pink circle skirt, along with white leggings and brown ankle boots. She passed on the option of wearing her signature witch hat but kept the hair barrette; that was too magical to simply let go. After all, it was given to her by her master.

Suddenly, her bedroom door was flung open by Tenko without so much of a warning. She basically killed the poor thing.

“Are you okay Himiko?! You’ve been in your room for half an hour!” Tenko asked with concern.

‘Half an hour? Well that’s embarrassing to hear; did my try-on-a-thon seriously take that long?’ before Himiko can let any part of her thought sink in, Tenko already changed the topic. “Oh my gosh, you’re so adorable!” she squealed. 

Himiko’s ‘thank you’ got cut off by yet another topic change.

“I can’t believe that you’re going on a date with a male! And not just any male, you’re going out with Kokichi Oma!” fretted Tenko.

Himiko needed to calm Tenko down because her friend was clearly a lot more nervous then she was. Also, she was afraid that if Tenko kept up her fast-changing moods and topic, it’ll cause her to get a whiplash.

“Calm down, I’ll be fine. Kokichi won’t do anything seriously bad to me. Besides, this is our first ever date together, so I bet he’s going to make it really special,” Himiko assured. 

“I guess you’re right…” Tenko muttered.

“Good, now promise me that you won’t be following us around to spy on us.”

“I promise!”

“Do you really?”

“Of course! I’ll never lie to you, Himiko!”

And with that confirmation, things were settled and Himiko was ready for her date.

. . .

Back with Tenko, Himiko remembered saying how Kokichi was going to make their first ever date really special, and how right she was. Although, what she just now realized is that ‘special’ doesn’t always mean a good thing.

She found herself in a parking lot with Kokichi, staring directly at the name in big letters of the place that he had so gleefully brought her to. Although the letters had a big picture of a mouse staring at her with a wide smile and a thumbs-up, she could only stare back with the feeling of being quite dead inside.

“Here we are Himiko! No need to contain your excitement, just let it all out!” cheered Kokichi. “Isn’t this awesome? Our first ever date here at… CHUCK E. CHEESE’S!”

Himiko pleaded for something that she thought that she’ll never want, “Nyeh… Kokichi, please tell me that you’re lying.”

“Lie? Why would I lie? I hate lies!” he stated.

So now they were inside the arcade, ready to be let in as they were going to get their numbers.

The worker didn’t give them the numbers though, but instead just stared at them in an odd way. “Um… kids must be authorized with an adult to enter.”

“But we’re not kids, we’re teens,” Himiko sighed, not being all too surprised with the mistake the worker had just made. Although, this was clearly big news for Kokichi because he decided to make a fuss and shout out from the back of her, “You’re such a meanie! We’re teenagers, not kids you big stupid-head!”

“Kokichi, all you’re doing is convincing me that you are a child!” she chided.

After some convincing that would’ve been a lot more easier to do if Kokichi didn’t decide to throw a tantrum, which Himiko knew very well that he was only doing to entertain himself, they sat down on a booth and Kokichi began to sort the tokens to an equal amount.

As he was counting, Himiko rested her face on her right hand, not trying to hide the disappointment she felt. Picking up on her negativity, Kokichi stopped counting the tokens and asked, “Hey, why do you look so glum? You know I ordered us pizza, right?”

Himiko immediately brightened up into a form of excitement after hearing that. “Chuck E. Cheese pizza?!” she exulted. Seeing that he made her happy, Kokichi went back to counting his tokens.

Meanwhile, Angie was at the arcade as well and was playing a game of Jumpin’ Jackpot. Although she never decided for herself to take a trip to Chuck E. Cheese’s, she still found herself caught up in getting a good score with the arcade games and stacking up a lot of tickets.

Inside her right ear is a Bluetooth, where she was hearing Tenko speak to her from. “Hey Angie, I hope you’re watching Himiko and that menace instead of playing an arcade game.”

“Oh no no, I’m most certainly not playing a game,” Angie fibbed. Seeing the warning light come to her, she jumped in the air with a “Yeup!” followed with a “Nyahahaha! I won the jackpot!”

Hearing the bubbly girl’s cheer, Tenko didn’t believe her lie for even a second; she knew that it was a bad idea from the beginning to send Angie out to spy on Himiko and Kokichi. Sadly, she didn’t have a choice to do it herself, fulfilling the promise she made to the mage of not spying on them. 

She slouched on her kitchen table and groaned. Angie has failed her mission as a spy.

As Himiko and Kokichi were playing arcade games together, they began to become a lot more competitive, trying to get the most tickets in the end. 

Seeing that she's won the largest amount in the game of ‘Deal or No Deal’, she did a victory cheer and fist bumped the air. “You see that Kokichi? With my great skills and my magic, I'm able to win all the jackpots!” she bragged as she showed off her tickets.

Not realizing it, she was clearly beginning to enjoy herself at the children's arcade.

“Magic? What magic?” asked Kokichi, humorously trying to provoke her.

“The magic that I possess, stored right here in my barrette!” Himiko confidently reached for her hair accessory to show him and went pale when she felt nothing but the strands of her hair. “W-where is it?” she stammered as she frantically looked around her, seeing if it had dropped somewhere.

“Aww… did Himiko lose the hair barrette that gave her the magic to win the jackpots?” Kokichi teased, “Oh well, looks like I'm going to get the most tickets in the end!”

Seeing that she couldn't find it, Himiko felt her legs turn to jelly as she was getting closer to the urge of tears. She let the tears flow without putting too much of a fight and stared hopelessly on the floor.

“Huh? Are you crying? It'll be harder for you to win the arcade games when there's tears in your eyes y'know,” Kokichi joked, trying to lighten the mood. Himiko just ignored him and kept staring at the floor as she held the rim of her skirt.

Trying to ignore her tears for something that seemed so little to him, he found himself unable to do so and gave in to the pouting face that she portrayed. “You look ugly when you cry Himiko! So… uh… I'm going to find that barrette of yours so you'll stop crying,” Kokichi muttered, timidly glancing to the side.

“Really…? Okay then, you look on the right side of the place, and I'll keep looking in the left!” Himiko instructed, already starting to gain back hope.

After looking throughout the whole right side of the place and not finding the accessory, Kokichi was beginning to wonder if Himiko even wore it on, to begin with. That's when he spotted a certain artist with a familiar looking barrette holding up her bangs.

“Angie, isn't that Himiko's barrette?” Kokichi asked as he walked up to her.

“Is it~?” Angie hummed, “Atua led me to it hidden in the corner of a booth and told me that my charm will increase ten percent if I put it on!”

“Well Atua is clearly a liar, what a shame,” Kokichi joked, “Now, can you give me the barrette so I could give it back to Himiko?”

Hearing him insult her god like that, Angie wasn't going to hand it over to him. “Should I hand it to you? Atua is telling me that I'll be rewarded with good fortunes if I do, but as you said, Atua is a liar so… I'm not so sure…” Angie stared at him questionably, as if waiting for something.

“Oh come on, Himiko's your friend, isn't she?” Kokichi tried to persuade.

“Yes, but tickets are also my friend,” Angie replied.

“Wow, you play dirty, huh?” Kokichi asked in disbelief.

“I play dirty in different kinds of ways Kokichi,” Angie winked, “Now… the tickets…?”

Seeing that he had to make a choice, the decision wasn't all that difficult for him to come to.

So now he's walking to Himiko, almost empty-handed. Once Himiko saw him return she quickly ran up to him. “Did you find my barrette?” she asked desperately.

“No… I didn't find it anywhere,” he lied.

Himiko starred back on the floor, her tears returning. As she did, she felt something hard and a bit cold slide against her hair.

“Nishishi~ that was a lie,” Kokichi giggled.

Feeling her hair accessory with her own two hands, she squealed a ‘nyeh’ and pulled the purple-haired boy into a hug. “Thank you, Kokichi!”

Feeling surprised by the sudden hug, Kokichi felt a bit of his blood rise up to his cheeks as he could only hang his arms out awkwardly and stammer a ‘you're welcome’.

Once they got to converting their tickets all into a slip of paper, Himiko was more than happy to see that she has won Kokichi, who didn't have a single ticket with him. Holding her head up high, she laughed like a witch and said, “I see you've backed out from the competition. Not that I could blame you, I am pretty intimidating to compete with.”

Kokichi rolled his eyes at her sudden ego, knowing that it'll be pointless to tell her what actually happened because she'll only believe that he's lying.

As Himiko was picking out her prizes, Kokichi saw Angie walking out with a huge stack of Airheads in her arms, chirping out a “This is simply divine!”

What's she going to do with that much Airheads anyways? Oh well, at least he gets to see Himiko be happy. And for Himiko, she was happy that her first ever date went great; Tenko fulfilled her promise of not spying on her, she got to eat tasty Chuck E. Cheese pizza and play lots of arcade games, and Kokichi was able to find her hair barrette which she treasures. Plus, she won him in their little ticket competition!

. . .

“Angie, take a seat, I need to tell you some important news,” Tenko directed Angie with her hand to the kitchen chair right across from her.

Sitting down just as Tenko instructed, Angie asked curiously, “What important news do you have to tell?”

“You're fired,” Tenko stated bluntly.

“But look,” Angie dug through her pockets and poured out a pile of Airheads on the kitchen table. “I got us a big stack of Airheads.”

“...Fine, you're off the hook this time.”

And with that, Tenko opened the wrapper of a cherry flavoured Airhead and took a bite.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to finally find a spot for Angie to be written in a story of mines!
> 
> Okay, so I don't know if you've noticed, but I've posted three stories of this pairing so far. You see, I actually have a goal; I'm trying to get the tag for this pairing up to at least fifty. So, uh... if you guys have any ideas about this pairing, then you could always write it down and share it... heh heh.


End file.
